cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna (Planet)
Luna is the planetoid that orbits around Terra. It is unusually large compared to its planet, and unusually close as well. On Terra, it is responsible for the tides, the light in the night, and the strangely low number of void monsters on Terra at night. Luna, unlike the Moon in the real world, actually houses a lot of life, especially the silver forests and lakes. Most strangely though, seems to be the ruins of an ancient civilization. Terrain The Terrain on luna is nothing like what we would imagine it to be. It is covered in plants that have a silver glow, which is what makes up the white part of its surface. What is on the dark spots are lakes of water. Luna is covered in life all around its surface. It also possesses a great number of craters that plants have housed themselves in. Most interestingly though, is that across the planet, there are ruins. Noone knows who lived in these ruins before, and they look to be thousands of years old. It is concerning that such things are so close to terra. Mythical Beings Xyrkruz Xyrkruz is the only being on the planet who has seen the fall of the Lunarians. He is an ancient Ethereal who has been on Luna since the planet was first born. He exists in the middle of Luna’s lake, inside of his palace, constantly researching the Arcane arts and living in his own little isolated world. He usually requires favors be done for him in order to get information out of him. Ancient Wraith Inside the ruins are specters of what used to be. The people that used to live on this planetoid are gone, but their spirits remain. Some malevolent, some peaceful, some simply just apathetic. Some hear hints of their past life, such as a child’s laughter, crying with no source, or just a simple presence to be felt. Others are more vengeful, attempting to possess or kill whoever dares step in their presence using their mild effect on the physical world. Lunar Strider Lunar Striders are creatures that are sort of chimeras, but they evolved naturally on Luna. They run as horses, with a unicorn horn, a lion’s mane, and a wolf’s head. They have many natural abilities, such as walking on water, running at very high speeds, setting things ablaze with their mane of fire, and of course, stabbing with their horn. They are large creatures, around the size of a horse. They simply exist as strong, aloof creatures that live on the moon. They have important magical properties for the use of potionary, research and other enchanting purposes. Their horn, mane hair, and fur tend to be well endowed with both arcane and celestial magic. Mutagens Mutagens are the many animal species that have mutated to strange and horrifying degrees. Some stags have a 5th leg, some rabbits have only one eye. All mutagens are fairly large, have something wrong with them, and are more aggressive. Some mutagens are so horrifically disfigured they look more like a melting monster. Locations Xyrkruz's Tower Kyrkruz’s palace is where Kyrkruz lives. It is a massive spire into the sky and juts out of the shimmering ocean. It looks like a giant white tower pulsating with arcane energy. Runes also frequently circle around it. This is the only place that one can go to in order to learn of the history of the Ruins that dot the moon. The Shimmering Ocean The Shimmering ocean is a massive ocean that coats nearly 50% of Luna’s surface. It is full of deep waters with dangerous creatures. It has many reefs and ‘kelp’ forests under the surface that keeps life going. On a few areas on its coast, there are ruined cities, massive ones. The Silver Forest The most strange feature about Luna is that all of its plant life shimmers in silver light, and glows almost blue-ish. Every single tree is silver and reflects light all across the forest floor. This area is home to many small town ruins, Lunar Striders, and strange woodland creatures. This area is also home to some void globules that occasionally condense to form a void monster. This happens more commonly on Luna because the Silver Forests actually reflect celestial light towards Terra. This is why the moon glows so brightly on days when it is a full moon. The Remnants The Remnants are a massive city, presumably what used to be the capital of an ancient race. It takes up a very large portion of Luna’s surface. Here, plant life has overgrown all over the city. It is covered in silver vines, trees, grass, and moss. This is also where the most Wraiths lie. Mutagens typically do not come here. The Phases General Explanation The moon reflects both light and celestial energy from Sol to earth. Sometimes, this isn’t as prevalent. The moon orbits around Terra, causing phases. At new moon, no light is being reflected towards earth. At full moon, most light is being reflected towards earth. The sides that don’t get sunlight at these times tend to teem with void monsters. Blood Moon The blood moon occurs when Terra blocks the sun from the moon, and the moon becomes shrouded in red light. On these days, no more celestial light is being emitted between the two, and they become extreme hotspots for demonic activity for a short while. This is because there is absolutely no spot on the moon where Celestial energy is reaching, and this causes void to start encroaching. Solar Eclipse A solar eclipse occurs when the moon blocks Terra’s view of the sun. While it is a big deal for Terra, as it is not getting any celestial energy at all, for the moon, it is basically simply just a new moon as ‘The Dark Side’ lightens up. Blue Moon Blue moons do not occur anymore. =